


Take Her Place

by TheCarrot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Episode: s04e12 Smoke & Mirrors, Gen, Oni, Stiles dies instead of Allison, The Nogitsune is an asswipe, no one should have died, that never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt Anonymous said: Stiles dies in Scott's arms instead of Allison? Skittles bromance.<br/>--<br/> “Thanks for the body kid.” The Nogitsune’s tone holds a smirk and its voice rings in Stiles’ ear as the Oni pulls the blade from his stomach. The void spirit is already addicted to the screams of the friends of its host; they’re like music to its ears. “But we just don’t need you hanging around anymore.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Her Place

**Author's Note:**

> So, while i was down with no arms and hopped up on pain meds, god bless hydro-morphine :D I found this old prompt I posted to me tumblr but not here. So, huzzah, have some depressing angst!

\--

Scott lets out a deafening roar as he reaches out to deflect the blade that was aimed at Allison, his claws forcing the Oni away from their target and Allison lets fly another arrow into the black figure looming over Isaac. She sends a thankful smirk over her shoulder before turning to face the Nogitsune watching from near the entrance. Out of the corner of her eye Allison can see Lydia hauling a staggering Stiles out of the corridor Scott had appeared from. A wave of relief washes over her at seeing her best friend unharmed. 

In unison, Allison readies her bow and Scott growls, his claws curling outwards as they glare at the Nogitsune. Off to the side Kira pushes an Oni back, giving Isaac time to get to his feet. 

The Nogitsune frowns at Allison, displeasure at having lost one of his soldiers apparent on his face. “Well, well, well, aren’t we a smart little huntress. Figured out how to kill the Oni have you?”

Allison’s grip tightens her grip on her bow and gives a quick nod. “Silver. They’re not immune and I’ll guess neither are you.” She levels her arrow in between the fake Stiles’ eyes without flinching. 

The Nogitsune huffs out a dark laugh and looks over the group gathered around him. “Well, this has been fun, and I may have gotten what I wanted but,” the smirk that pulls at his lips has Scott shuddering where he stands; hating the look on the creature that’s wearing his best friends face. “I’m not leaving without a consolation prize too.” 

By the corridor entrance Stiles feels a shiver run down his spine at the exact same moment he feels Lydia inhale sharply. Stiles’ head snaps up and his gaze is instantly drawn to the creature that had possessed him and within seconds the Nogitsunes’ plan is clear to him. Gasping sharply, Stiles gets his hand around Lydia’s waist just as a familiar cloud of black smoke appears next to them. 

Lydia looks on in horror as Stiles shoves her to the ground just as the Oni reaches out and slides its blade home through the center of Stiles’ chest. “STILES!”

Scott feels his blood turn to ice and he doesn’t even give the conscious thought before he’s racing, claws bared, to Stiles’ side. 

The blade feels like molten metal inside of him and Stiles can faintly hear Lydia’s scream, but it’s like a distant echo in his ears over the rush of panic. 

“Thanks for the body kid.” The Nogitsune’s tone holds a smirk and its voice rings in Stiles’ ear as the Oni pulls the blade from his stomach. The void spirit is already addicted to the screams of the friends of its host; they’re like music to its ears. “But we just don’t need you hanging around anymore.”

Scott screams as he races back towards his best friend. All he can smell is the blood and it makes him want to throw up. The Oni disappears and Scott can’t even care that the Nogitsune slinks away too. All he can focus on is the sweet stench of iron and the rapidly dwindling sound of Stiles’ heart beat in his ear. “STILES!” 

The alpha skids to a stop, arms flung out to catch Stiles just as he starts to fall. Scott grabs at his best friends arms, clutching him as close to his body as he can to soften the blow of them falling to the ground in a heap. 

Stiles gasps as he looks up into frightened brown eyes and it’s the terror he finds there that tells him all he needs to know. He can barely feel the blood pouring out of him but he knows it’s bad. “S-Scott, Scott?”

Lydia can’t move, can’t get her legs under her to scramble over to Stiles, to take his hand, can’t open her mouth to speak despite her scream. She can’t move even though her own palms and her right leg are bleeding from where she hit the ground. Lydia barely even feels it when Allison drops down behind her, the huntress’s arm winding around her front to hold her up.

Scott’s hands are shaking as he holds the pale form in his arms. “Stiles!!” he cries, “Stiles, come on, you’re going to be okay!” There are tears sliding down Scotts cheeks but he doesn’t wipe them away, just reaches down to clasp Stiles’ hand the teenager had pressed to his wound. 

Stiles watches, his own eyes watering at Scott’s desperation. His own heart beat is slow under his skin and Stiles can feel it. He can feel the tug on his skin, in his muscles as Scott tries to werewolf away his pain. “Scott…Scotty, it’s okay.” He sobs. 

“I can’t take your pain-” Scott clutches at Stiles hand tighter, barely feeling the returning squeeze Stiles manages to give him. His eyes are full of pain as he meets the whiskey coloured gaze he had grown up with. “Why, why can’t I take your pain?” 

Stiles can feel a trickle of blood run down his chin as he tries to smile. “Because for once it doesn’t hurt.”

Scott’s face looks broken, his hand coming up to cup Stiles’ cheek. It’s cold to the touch just like it had been earlier at the house. “Stiles…no, please…”

“It’s okay Scott,” Stiles whispers, unable to look away from his best friend. “It’s okay, we saved Lydia, everyone’s alive…they’re safe, you’re safe.” He can feel the barest touch on his cheek as Scott thumbs away a tear he can’t remember shedding. “Scott, m-my dad…”

Scott can only guess at what’s going to happen to the Sheriff now. “Stiles, please hold on, you’re dad, you can’t do this to him.” The Alpha tries to reason but he can see pale eyelids start to slip closed.

“He’s got you bro…” Stiles lets his head fall onto Scott’s shoulder. “…the best brother, always…”

The wolf inside him that Scott had spent so much time fighting against is now raging inside his chest, clawing at his restraint trying to get out, to seek out the Nogitsune and show him just what it thinks of it.

Scott holds back though as he scrabbles for Stiles’s other wrist that lay limply on the ground, his fangs slip out and his eyes flash crimson as he brings the pale hand up to his mouth. He freezes though when the fading heartbeat below him, stops completely. “Stiles?” Scotts chest feels like it’s collapsing in on itself. 

Stiles’s chest is still and his eyes are closed, his head still leaning against Scott’s shoulder. It’s the stillest he’s ever been and Scott doesn’t know what to do. His grip on Stiles’ wrist loosens to the point where his arm falls back to the ground. 

“Stiles?” Scott whispers shaking his friend. “Stiles?!” There’s someone crying off to the side of them but Scott can’t tear his eyes away from Stiles’s face. “STILES!”

The wolf escapes inside him and Scott hunches over his best friends body and the howl he lets out echoes across the entire town. 

A sound that’s endless sorrow and anguish.


End file.
